femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Reeva (Cheerleader Nightmare)
Reeva (Raleigh Cain) is a minor (redeemed) villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film Cheerleader Nightmare (alternately titled Cheerleader Killer and Teen Drone Stalker). She was a high school student and a member of the school's cheerleading squad. Her slight backstory revealed that Reeva was in a rivalry with the squad's leader, Leah Dumont. When Leah was found murdered, Reeva ended up taking over as head of the cheerleading squad. Despite Reeva assuring the team coach Paula White that she was going to take Leah's position in her memory, Reeva was shown leading the cheer squad with an iron fist, forcing them to do grueling push-ups while shouting verbal abuse at them. Reeva's acts of cruelty were photographed by Sophie White; Paula's daughter and the film's main protagonist. Reeva's rivalry with Leah and her callous treatment of her squad members led Sophie to suspect her of killing Leah for her position on the team, with Sophie going to investigate Reeva's locker. As she was in the locker room, however, the evil Reeva violently shoved Sophie into the lockers, causing her to have a bloody nose. As Sophie tended to her injury, Reeva came in and condescendingly told Sophie to be more careful, warning her that her mother couldn't protect her anymore. Later on, after someone broke into Sophie's house to steal the photos and video she was using to investigate Leah's death, Sophie found an ankle bracelet of Reeva's in the backyard, causing her to firmly believe Reeva was Leah's killer. Sophie ultimately confronted Reeva with the evidence she had against her in the school parking lot, challenging her to either turn herself in or kill her. In response, the bully continued to deny involvement in Leah's murder, while also accusing Sophie of being obsessed and jealous of the cheerleaders (particularly Leah) and claimed that many of her squad members believed she had killed Leah. After Sophie outright called Reeva out on being a bully, however, Reeva talked with Sophie in her car and admitted that while she was mean towards Leah and her other teammates, she genuinely cared about Leah and regretted the way she treated her before her death, admitting that she had been the one who placed a doll in a noose in Leah's gym locker as a prank to scare her off the team. She also expressed shock at the possibility that someone close to them could've killed Leah, as well as horror at the idea that one of them could snap and commit murder. Regarding her ankle bracelet, Reeva stated that she'd lost it and that the last place she remembered having it was at her boyfriend Ryan's house; fearfully revealing the possibility that he could've taken it in an attempt to frame her. Reeva was ultimately proven innocent in Leah's murder, as it was revealed that Ryan was conspiring with Tyler (Sophie's boyfriend) to cover up the fact that he killed Leah when she threatened to tell Sophie about how he was also seeing her behind Sophie's back. Reeva's ultimate fate regarding her past bullying ways, however, was left unknown. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Cheerleader Category:Excessively Violent Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive